


A Latte of Love Across Realities

by AleesShu, Meghan8awesome, Scarlett_sama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holt Gym Leaders, Holt Reasearchers, Light Angst, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon GO References, Pokemon Latte Trainers, Soulmates, Trainer Bonded to a Legendary Pokemon, animal/mythological creature shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: In celebration for the posting of the 200th fic in the Voltron Legendary Defender’s Latte tag, the Latte discord presents a Latte One Shot Book! The theme, Alternate Realities, where we show the love of Matt and Lance across multiple realities of our choosing and a thank you guys for contributing to the tag to reach this milestone for a rarepair!! We hope everyone enjoys!!





	1. Directory

~~Since ao3 doesn't let you post chapter specific author notes on chapter 1 and some of the authors of these fics have individual notes here's a directory and dedication~~  
  
When I noticed a few days ago there were 199 fics in the latte tag, I was super hyped and went screaming into the latte discord full of amazing people and friends that I wanted to brainstorm a one-shot, it was suggested that we all compile one-shots and post them all together. So event hastily organized we all picked an au and wrote out a one-shot that's going to be posted here.  
  
When I'm posting this not all of us have finished  ~~thank you, finals~~ so I'll be updating this both directory and the tags as the authors finish -Alees  
  
**Authors/Fics:  
**

1\. Pokemon AU - Scarlett_sama  
2\. Shifter AU - Meghan8Awesome  
3\. Wind Walker AU - AleesShu  
4\. First Date AU - aquamoonrock


	2. The Crash of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a distant reality, Lance McClain, born and raised in the Alolan region, finds himself stuck in a storm in Unova. His trusted partner Kip at his side and a raging thunderstorm over head. In front of him, a tower overlooking the mountains and a life altering event ahead...as well as a long lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone! Welcome to my one shot for the book! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for contributing to the tag. Whether you’ve written for it or read the fics here you guys have helped this ship grow and you guys have helped me find the courage to write for some of my favorite fandoms through Latte. So thank you all. *bows* And I hope you enjoy my one shot.

The crunch of sticks and dead leaves filled the air. Soft calls and cries echoed towards the sky while a lone teen trekked through the tall grasses. Hands held tight to his messenger bag strap and his hoodie yanked further over his head with the rain overhead. A short call sounded behind him and little feet scampered after him.

 

“Keep up, Kip.”

 

“Mud, Mud!” Grass gave way as a little form leapt at him from behind and clutched to the back of his hoodie. A small gasp escaped the teen as he scrambled back to catch the little creature and a little paws crawled up his back. A cheek bumped against his. “Kip!”

 

“You little.” Fingers reached out and messed with the little orange cheeks and a light bit of laughter echoed at the stretched out face of the Mudkip on his shoulder and the little protests that left the creature. Little paws waved in his face and pressed into the trainer’s cheeks. “You got me all wet.”

 

“Kip! Kip!” A wet cheek rubbed against his again and Lance sighed in defeat. Fingers gently rubbed against the little Pokémon’s back and blue eyes gazed out into the wet valley ahead of them and the wood planks over their heads. “Mud?”

 

“I’m fine, Kip.” Thunder echoed above him and Lance flinched. A wet paw patted at his face and the Pokéballs on his belt rattled. “R-Really guys. I’m fine. I just have a weird feeling.”

 

Wet fingers slapped at his cheeks and a heavy sigh left the caramel skinned trainer. Blue eyes gazed out into the valley and toward the mountains in the distance. A large structure towered amongst them, white against the dark skies, and rain pelted down from the heavens. Thunder crashed behind it.

 

“Kip. Kip!”

 

A frown fell over the teen’s face as he ignored the little Mudkip on his shoulder and stalked forward. The rain still pelted down on him and a group of Deerling rushed across the grass a few yards ahead of them for cover. A Zebstrika suddenly lifted its head from the tall grass and glanced up at the sky with the electricity sparked up across it’s domain. The huge Pokémon there one moment and suddenly galloped into the tall trees in the distance while Lance continued his trek. A heavy frown still on his face and a paw constantly smacked on his cheek as he walked.

 

“Kip, stop.”

 

“Kip. Kip!”

 

“Don’t argue with me.” A paw smacked him again and the little mud fish Pokémon puffed out its cheeks. “Oh come on. Don’t give me that. You know I don’t want you fighting gym leaders.”

 

Angry, narrowed, eyes focused on him and the teen let out a heavy sigh. Slim fingers scooped up the little Pokémon and lifted him from his shoulder to cradle against his wet hoodie.

 

“I know. I’m over protective.” A raised, nonexistent, eyebrow had Lance’s own eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “But they were huge birds, Kip. Birds! They could’ve picked up right off the field and…”

 

And off went his rant. The little mud fish Pokémon in his grasp frowned at him in annoyance and the rain pelted down on them from overhead. Thunder crashed in the sky and despite the horrible weather and his disappointed partner Lance was still in his element. Outside, amongst the grass, trees, and rain, and with his partner of all things. The single Pokémon his parents and siblings worked hard to get for him on his tenth birthday and his best friend he had ever since. His best buddy who had traveled with him through Alola, Hoenn, and now…

 

A crash of thunder echoed overhead and the wind blew right in his face. Hood yanked clean off his head and the evil current sent right back around to send water right into the back of his head and down his back. A yelp echoed into the air while Kip chuckled at him and the trainer knelt down to set his partner down and yank his hood over his head with a frown.

 

Unova.

 

The only region he knew for a fact didn’t have much in the way of huge bodies of water, or water Pokémon, but due to his finances was the only new place he could travel to. After he collected all the badges in Hoenn Lance decided he didn’t want to bother battling the Elite Four. The idea of being shoved in front of cameras, and news reporters, unappealing. Especially since the moment he conquered the newly made Elite Four in Alola everyone had came knocking down his families front door to challenge him to a battle. Lines and lines of people stretched for routes long, trainers from across the world, ready to challenge him...till he had enough. The new, and first, Champion the one to put his foot down and denounce his title. His badges locked away in his little safe under his bed and his supplies grabbed for a new journey. Kip right there, ready and raring to go, while his team and family members sent him off at the docks. All his earnings stuffed away in his backpack and his trusted partner beside him as he set off to Hoenn.

 

There he conquered and explored. Met new Pokémon and a few friendly trainers along the way, before he reached the gates of the Elite Four and turned his back on them. The prospect of winning and becoming the new Champion more than unappealing, but by the time he reached the harbor he discovered his delima. His funds were low and he couldn’t travel to any of the more popular regions. Hence why he was here, in Unova, in the rain, now soaked to the bone, and arguing with his partner. Who was mad at him because Lance didn’t let him take place in the battle against Skyla, the flying-type gym leader in the region, nor listen to the little Pokémon about staying the night at the Pokémon Center.

 

And here they were. Halfway through the route to the next town and stuck in a thunderstorm.

 

“Kip! Kip!”

 

“For the last time-”

 

CRASH!

 

A yelp left Lance as a thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit the earth a good half a mile from them. Grass, dirt, and trees kicked up and sent through the air as the trainer scooped up his partner and bolted out of the way of the debris.

 

“Ki-!”

 

“I know already!” Lance yelled as he sprinted through the tall grass and towards the huge tower in the distance. “I should’ve let you take place in the stupid battle against Skyla and we should’ve stayed the night at the Pokémon Center! Happy?!”

 

A huff left the little mud fish Pokémon in his arms. A paw batted at his chest, while thunder rumbled above them and Lance picked up the pace. His sneakers soaked through with rain and his socks soaked. The tread on his feet useless amongst the mud as he stumbled and slipped through the sopping dirt. The Pokémon in the area long gone, escaped to shelter and safe, while the Alolan teenager stumbled through the wet terrain.

 

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes felt like hours, before the trainer stumbled into the tower’s outer wall and let out a heaving breath. Kip still safe in his arms, and still very unhappy with him, while thunder crashed down into the earth again. Blasted into the spot they had been only minutes ago and a violent shiver wracked through the teen.

 

“L-Let’s get inside.”

 

“Kip.” The deadpanned reply wasn’t unexpected, but it didn’t help the mood.

 

Not when Lance pushed open the door to the tower and it gave way under his palms. Kip hung tight to his shoulder while the Alolan teen shoved the door open and slipped inside. Arms wrapped around his partner to keep him steady, before he pushed his back up against the door and it clanged shut. The noise echoed through the area and blue eyes drifted across the barren lower floor. Large, heavy, stones placed throughout the space and a huge winding staircase towered above him to the next level. Hesitant steps forward rewarding him with text carved into the rock and his heart instantly plummeted.

 

This was a memorial tower.  

 

“Kip, kip!”

 

“We shouldn’t stay here, Kip.” A wet paw patted at his chin and the teen heavily frowned. “It doesn’t feel right.”

 

A huff left his partner, before the little mud fish Pokémon wriggled out of his grip and dropped to the ground. His entire body shook and water droplets sprayed about, while the fin on his rear wiggled. Narrowed eyes directed at him, before the little guy headed towards the stairs.

 

“Kip, there’s graves and-Achoo!” Silence filled the air as they stared at one another. A nonexistent eyebrow raised with Lance frowned. “Don’t say i-”

 

“Mud, kip, kip!”

 

“I kno- Achoo!” A shiver ran up his spine, before his partner huffed and walked back over to him to sit down. “Fine. Just till I’m warmed up.”

 

His partner’s eyes rolled while Lance reached for his Pokéballs and snagged one of the first one’s on his belt. The ball tossed up into the air, and his teammate unleashed from inside, before it fell back into his palm and a two foot tall Pokémon stood in front of him. A mountain of fluff surrounding her brown body in cream curls and green, foliage like, bangs that curled around either side of her face. One look over from the little creature all it took, before she dashed over to him and patted at his soaked jeans with her little hands.

 

“Vree! Vree, Vreeee!” Came her little chirps, worry on her face, as Lance knelt down in front of her and let the grass type climb into his lap and curl up against his chest. “Vre!”

 

“I know, Whinnie, I’m soaked.” Lance huffed, while he wrapped his arms around her and Kip frowned at him. “What?”

 

“Kip, kip.”

 

“I don’t have a fire type, Kip.”

 

“Kip, kip, Mud.”

 

“Well sorry I like water types!”

 

“Vreee!” Little hands patted at his puffed out cheeks.

 

“Yes. You and Sophie are special, Whinnie.” Lance spoke, before a crash of thunder echoed and the teen winced. Little hands patted on his shoulders. “I’m alright, Whinnie.”

 

“Kip.”

 

“Not helping, Kip.” A huff left the little mud fish Pokémon, before a huge thud rocked the tower. Loose dust rained down from the ceiling, while Lance buried his face into Whinnie’s cotton and the little grass type hung onto him. Kip dashed across the floor and skidded under his jacket in a low growl. “That can’t be good.”

 

“Kip, Kip.” The backsass had Lance frowning in disapproval. Blue eyes turned back to narrow at his partner while the little Mudkip puffed out his cheeks. “Mud!”

 

“Look, I know you’re mad about earlier, Kip, but we’re stuck out here till the rain stops. So try and co-operate with me please, buddy.” Narrowed eyes finally softened a little and the little Pokémon scooted a little closer to him. “There’s my partner.”

 

Another crash of thunder rocked the air and the teen flinched. Whinnie patted at his cheek in reassurance as Kip climbed up his back to sit on his shoulder and rub against his face.

 

“Thanks guys.” Little noises of encouragement followed, before Lance got to his feet and sadly frowned at the gravestones. “Let’s see if we can find a floor without any graves, guys. It’s a bit creepy with the storm.”

 

Little noises of agreement left his partners as the trainer held tight to his Whimsicott and headed for the towering stairs. His steps echoed through the empty space and towards the upper floors as he climbed. Little Litwick flickered in and out of sight on occasion, their little candle lights lit up the dark floors for brief, fleeting, moments, before Lance reached one of the upper floors. The gravestones fewer and far between at this point, while he cautiously moved into the space and thunder crashed. A wince left him, Whinnie still curled up in his hold, Kip on top of his head, before he heard it.

 

A soft, low, echoed cry. One full of pain and agony. A noise so unlike anything he had ever heard, and instantly had him stiff as a board. Blue eyes wide while Kip stopped playing with his bangs and Whinnie buried her face into his chest.

 

This couldn’t be good. Not in the slightest. First the sudden storm, then the thunder, the gravestones, the…something was out for him. Something had to be. Otherwise-

 

The cry came again. Higher pitched, almost screeched out, and downright painful. Thunder followed in its wake and a shiver down the trainer’s spine.

 

Maybe it was better if he just left. Turned around and bolted for the exit, dry shelter be damned, and ran for the Pokémon Center back in town. Kip would be happy an-

 

A low whine fell through the air. The trainer suddenly relaxed while Whinnie and Kip looked toward the echoed sound.

 

They were hurt. Someone- some Pokémon- something was hurt. Alone up in this tower and-

 

A paw slapped him in the face, right between his eyes, and Lance yelped. Eyes squeezed shut as he stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Hand reached up to grab his partner and glare at him while the little mud fish wriggled in his grasp.

 

“Ki-!”

 

That jaw bit down on his hand and the trainer yelped. His partner tumbled down to the ground and landed on his feet. Lance’s hand shaken heavily with the force and red with the pressure. While his little Pokémon waved his tail at him and scampered off towards the noise, a cry echoed behind him.

 

“Kip, get back here!” Lance ordered as he stomped after his Mudkip and Whinnie held tight to him. Worry across her face as he rubbed her head and tried to keep sight of his partner. “It’ll be alright, girl.”

 

Kip scampered up the stairs to the next floor. Lance right behind him, a rant and speech on the tip of his tongue, before he came to the top of the staircase and came to a halt. His partner a few feet from him, frozen like he was, and focused on the figure in the center of the room.

 

A human, maybe male, curled up in the center of the vast space and soft sounds of pain echoed from them. Long, orange tinted, brunette hair splayed across their shoulders and spilled out onto the floor, slightly covering their face, and a mess of tangles and small knots. Rough, scabbed, fingers woven into those locks, blocking Lance’s view of their face, and pressed against their form. Their jacket left discarded off to the side, a black, sleeveless, turtleneck covering their top half and a pair of aqua shorts on their lower half. Shoes left by their jacket, socks missing, and cuts and scrapes littered their flesh. Long, jagged, glowing, lines arched up their left leg and disappeared underneath their clothing. The glow across the floor making it more than apparent it was continued further, but unseen at the moment.

 

CRACK!  


Thunder exploded across the sky, before the figure suddenly arched out and screamed in pain. Fingers fallen from their hair and clawed at the tile floor beneath their form, nails dug into the granite like surface, and the glow increased. Lit up across the space, almost illuminating the room, till the flash disappeared across the sky. The glow dimmed just as suddenly and heaved, painful, breaths filled the air. The form, now obviously male, nearly still as Lance stood at the top of the stairs and watched in worry and awe.

 

“Kip!” Lance winced and reached out for his partner. The male on the floor suddenly stiffened, heaved breaths halted, before their head turned and Lance stilled. “Mud!”

 

Kip dashed across the floor toward the exhausted male. Little paws slapped against the tile with Lance fell still. Half leaned over to where his partner had been and gaze locked with those pain-filled, relieved, hazel eyes.

 

“Matt…”

 

“Kip!” The little mud fish Pokémon skidded to a stop beside the trainer and barked at him. The heaved breaths started again as the male scrambled back and his body gave way. The jagged, glowing, lines up for display across his left arm and disappeared into his sleeveless turtleneck. His hair covering the left side of his face. “Mud! Kip, kip!”

 

“Matt?” Lance spoke again, while the male flinched and scooted back with his palms. Dragged away from the Alolan trainer’s Mudkip and curled up in a ball. “Is that you?”

 

Silence followed. Rain pattered against the open, carved, windows of the tower and the pelted noise echoed around them. Kip’s tail fin lowered and a soft whine left him at the rejection.

 

“S-Sorry, Kip.” At the shaken, weak, reply the little mud fish Pokémon suddenly perked up. Paws reached out to scamper towards him as the male flinched. “NO!”

 

The yell echoed through the space. Kip spooked and bolted right back over to Lance’s side in an instant. A wince left the older trainer on the floor while Lance reached over to pat his partner on the head and gently soothe him. Blue eyes focused on the male across the room and a sad frown on his face.

 

It really was Matt.

 

Those eyes proved it. Hazel was a common color, especially amongst Hoenn born residents, but the amber hue in those orbs were a Matt specialty. No one in any of Lance’s travels had that amber hue in their eyes. Just perfectly melded to create an almost red hue amongst the browns and oranges. A sight that mesmerized him the moment he met the trainer.

 

In all honesty, it wasn’t surprising he ran into Matt. In fact, there was no way he could’ve missed him in his Hoenn adventures. Amongst the travel, exploration, time at sea, and bonding with his team he battled each gym leader along the way and Mossdeep was the seventh gym on his roster. Their originators, Tate and Lisa had long retired, but in their place were a more damaging duo. The Holt siblings.

 

Katie and Matthew Holt.

 

Or as they liked to me called. Pidge and Matt. Daughter and son of the great Pokémon researcher Sam Holt and grass-type expert researcher Colleen Holt. Two of the leading researchers of the region and their children were no different. They were strong, nearly unbeatable, and were more than challenge for Lance. Especially since they had no set typing for their gym. The water-typer lover had walked right into a tsunami of tough matchups and he had nearly lost, but in the end he had won...by a fluke. Kip had ran into the battle, after Lance’s Walrein, Crystal, had fainted and the Alolan trainer had thought he was done for. Till Kip used Muddy Water, against his commands, again, and blasted Matt’s Flygon out of the ring and ended the battle. The mighty dragon done for and the badge in hand.

 

Lance remembers shaking both their hands, thanking them for the tough tough battle, before he got a good look at the eldest Holt sibling. His gaze locked on those amber hued hazel eyes and stuck there. Those bangs hung low and framed his pale face, light freckles across his cheeks, hair just past his ears and- Pidge had butted in. A quip directed at Lance for his poor choice in starter and he had argued back. The attractive gym leader forgotten till he had left in a fit of annoyance. The water-type lover dropped by the Pokémon Center to rest, before he headed off back towards the sea and heard his name called. The Alolan native halted on the beach, while Matt rushed out toward him amongst the sand and surf. Hair somehow pulled into a small, stubby, ponytail and his Pokénav in his hand.

 

The moment the eldest Holt sibling stopped in front of him they had fallen silent. The sea the only thing that echoed around them, before Matt suddenly jolted and pointed to his device. A muttered, soft, version of the gym leader asking Lance for his number uttered out, before the Alolan native had flushed heavily and accepted. Numbers exchanged, huge hugs given, before Lance had reluctantly left. Kip berated him constantly on his shoulder, paw smacked against his cheek, before Matt had called him that night. Amber eyes wide and sparkled, topics of different Pokémon species and care treatments exchanged, before it happened again and again and again. Each night blurred together one after another, before Lance had gotten the last one.

 

The night he sat on his bed on the ship that would take him to Unova. Kip fast asleep beside him, his other Pokémon sent home to his family to be taken care of. To meet his other teammates from Alola and get a break from battles and exploring. While Lance accepted the call and was met with a upset Matt. The gym leader quieter than usual, more distant, answers short, expression tight, and every time Lance asked what was wrong he nearly hung up. Tears in his eyes, stuck there, never fell, and Lance offered to come see him. Make sure he was alright, but he was instantly shot down. Matt rejected the idea. Told him a flat out no, and told him to be safe on his next journey. To take it slow and enjoy it and not get into trouble. Lance had reluctantly agreed, before they said their goodbyes and the feed cut out. Lance alone.

 

No other call came after that. Matt never tried to contact him, and every time Lance did he never got a reply. Matt never picked up. No voicemail or message was left. No record that Matt even got his calls, just…nothing. And now-

 

CRACK!

 

Matt suddenly convulsed. A scream tore through his throat as his back arched out and the lines across his body glowed. An electric blue light filled the entire room and the Alolan native reached for one of the Pokéballs on his belt. Electricity sparked from Matt’s body and the scream increased in volume, before the younger trainer threw his Pokéball and it exploded open.

 

“Sophie, soak up the electricity!” Lance commanded, as a huge Galvantula appeared and turned her head toward the power source.

 

Her spider legs scrambled across the floor, before the electricity arched out toward her and she let out a happy twill. Little jaws reached out and fur fluffed up as the energy surrounded her and was suddenly gone. The power across the sky faded and Matt slumped against the floor. Lance dashed across the space before either of his partners could stop him or the danger could be made apparent.

 

“Matt!” Wet, mud coated, sneaked slipped across the floor before he skidded to a halt and knelt down beside the man. Worry etched into his features, before he got a good look at the lines across the gym leader’s skin and bit his lower lip. “Matt…”

 

Lightning scars.

 

Lightning scars ran up the left side of Matt’s body. Rough, jagged, and full of power. Glowed in a bright blue and pulsed with each beat of the male’s heart. Something had shocked him hard enough to damage his body.

 

“L-Lance, get-” A cry of pain left the trainer’s lips. Whinnie vacated Lance’s lap to let the teen lean over the gym leader and cradle his face while the sparks discharged from the older’s skin and filled the air. “Out of h-here.”

 

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m leaving you like this.” Lance spoke, worry in his voice, as he reached for his bag and brushed the fingers of his right hand across the male’s hair covered cheek. “You’re in pa-”

 

The rest of his sentence trailed off. Blue eyes slowly widened as those strands of hair feel away from the gym leader’s face and revealed the skin underneath.

 

“Matt…”

 

The electrical scar was so much worse across his face. It emanated from his left cheek, a deep slash cut into his flesh, and the roots of power spread across his jaw and down the left side of his neck. Up and around his eye, over his temple and across his forehead to disappear beneath his hair, but…his eye…

 

Gone was the hazel and amber combination he adored so much, and in its place was a stark pure white. The white of his eyes a blood, crimson, red, his pupil and a pitch black.

 

“L-Leave. P-Please.” Matt choked out, tears filled his red colored eye, while Lance sunk his teeth into his lower lip and held tightly to the strap of his backpack. “Please, Lance. I don’t…y-you’ll get hurt. J-Just…”

 

“Who did this to you?” A flinch instantly wracked across the gym leader’s form. Fear in his gaze, muscles tense, while Lance cursed and motioned Sophie closer. “Keep the electricity under control girl.”

 

“Lanc-”

 

“You’ll be alright, Matt. I promise.”  Lance cut in, while he rooted around in his backpack and yanked out his Pokénav. Fingers dragged across the surface and his contacts scrolled through. “Sophie, be ready for the-”

 

CRACK!

 

Thunder exploded across the sky. Caramel fingers curled around his Poke’balls and Whinnie and Kip called back immediately as electricity exploded through the air. Sophie jumped right in front of him, pushing him out of the way of the power surge, and Matt’s horrid scream echoed through the room. A wince pulled across Lance’s face as he thumbed through his contacts and found the person in question. The name tapped just as the power surge cut out and Matt collapsed against the floor. Heaved breaths followed while the call rang out through the room and the screen lit up.

  
  
“Hey, _Lance_! What a surprise!” Allura spoke up, smile on her face, while blue eyes focused on the exhausted and drained expression on the gym leader’s face. “What do I-?”

 

“You know the professors in Kanto right?” Lance cut in, while the woman blinked at him for the interruption and Coran ran across the screen in the background behind her. An Alolan Ninetails on his heels.

 

“Why, yes I do. Why?” A rumble echoed in the distance and blue eyes bolted to the sky. His muscles tense while Allura waved a hand. “ _Lance_?”

 

“Can you patch me in to one of the professors there, Allura? It’s an emergency.” A confused look feel over her face, arms crossed over her chest, another speech ready, while Matt whimpered in pain in front of him. “If you think I’m just going to-”

 

“I’m serious, Allura! I need to talk to Professor Willow! Now!” Lance yelled, eyebrows furrowed, while the woman reeled back as if he struck her. “It’s a life and death situation and-”

 

CRACK!

  
“Sophie!”

 

The huge Galvantula let out a series of clicks and took the blunt force of the power. Her fur on end, legs shaken, and Matt’s scream the worst yet. Allura’s eyes wide with horror and Coran suddenly scrambled over to the monitor with their research Pokémon in tow. The surge over as soon as it started and Matt practically limp.

 

“Allu-”

 

“I’m on it!” She spoke, as her fingers clanked heavily against the keyboard and his feed cut off from her.

 

A few, tortuous, seconds passed before the line it up again and a new face appeared on the screen. The man before him older, a head of white hair on his head, a black undercut, and a comfy outfit over his form. A coffee cup in his hand and a confused look on his face.

 

“Uh, who are-”

 

“I have an emergency!” Lance cut in, as he turned the Pokénav in Matt’s direction and Sophie looked back at him in worry. Matt’s breaths shaken and weak. “Options. Now!”

 

“Shit!” Professor Willow’s curse echoed through the space as a chair clattered and footsteps sounded. “Spark, get in here now!”

 

More footsteps followed and more curses followed, before something slammed and Lance turned the screen back towards him. The legendary Team Instinct Leader stared up at him, worry etched onto his face, and the other Leaders behind him.

 

“Help.” Lance quietly pleaded, while the blonde man frowned and his gloved fingers gripped at the control panel beneath him.

 

“Has he been discharging electricity the entire time?” A nod left Lance, while a distant crack sounded in the sky and those blue eyes widened at him. “Shit, there’s a storm there? No wonder he’s- Do you have a Pokédex on you?”

 

A nod left the teen as he scrambled for his messenger bag and yanked it out.

 

“Connect it to your Pokénav. Profess-”

 

“On it, Spark.”

 

Professor Willow stepped forward to tap away at the keyboard and Lance hooked up his Pokédex. A few moment’s passed, before his device lit up and a new entry appeared on his screen.

 

“Get over to the window and spam the cry Professor Willow input into your Pokédex, kid. If we can get it to come the-”

 

Lance moved before the man even finished. Feet skidded across the floor, before he slammed into the wall and Sophie chittered at him. Her jaws wiggled in worry while the teen pressed down the button on his Pokédex and held it there. The thunderous, distorted, cry that blasted from the device enough to make him wince, while Sophie suddenly lowered to the floor and chittered nervously. The Professor and Team Leaders on his Pokénav silent, waiting with bated breaths, before something echoed in the distance. Something huge.

 

“Get away from the wall kid!” Spark ordered, as Lance suddenly scrambled for the direction of the stairs and Sophie glanced down at Matt and then him.  

 

The roar that rattled the air was explosive. Its volume ear shattering, distorted, and ancient. Power surged through the air and the storm suddenly silent. The dark clouds still present, the thunder and lightning flashed, but no noise sounded. No rain present. Except for the tapered off rumbled roar.

 

The far wall of the tower suddenly shattered. Stone, dust, and dirt filled the air and Sophie skittered over to him. Her long legs caged him against the floor and towered over him, in an effort to protect him, while a lower growl echoed. Matt still left in the center of the room, too weak to move, and the glow across the left side of his body brighter than before.

 

“Stay down and don’t make a noise kid.” Spark quietly ordered. The Team Leader’s hands held up as if he was calming down a hostile Pokémon and Lance gave him a nod. “Let it play out.”

 

Slowly the dust began to settle. Pure, raw, energy left hung in the air while a bright glow emanated from the impact with the wall. A dark, black, gigantic shape left in the crater while a deep rumbled echoed. So loud and thunderous it rattled through his body and deep into his bones. Lance heavily winced as he lowered himself further to the floor and Sophie followed.

 

Two towering legs became visible, then a huge midsection, long, ginormous hands followed, thinner arms moved up to attach to board shoulders and the outline of wings present. That glow emanated behind them, their form towered almost to the ceiling, before everything finally settled and Lance’s eyes widened in shock. Mouth slowly hung open and Pokénav almost dropped.

 

Towering above them, almost blended in with the dark skies behind them, and emanating electricity of their own, was the Legendary Unovanian Pokémon Zekrom. Those red, white, and black eyes the same as Matt’s changed left and the blue light matched perfectly with the lightning scars littered across the gym leaders left side. Especially since those scars pulsed brighter with the Legendary Pokémon’s presence and Matt let out a hiss in the god’s presence.

 

Those red and white eyes slowly shifted towards the gym leader, spurred on by the noise, and settled on his weak form. Pain across Matt’s features, body curled up tight, and the glow more than evident. Even as Zekrom moved further into the space, huge feet moved forward and the glow increased with the closed distance in space. A sharp cry escaped Matt as the glowing increased and his body convulsed, eyes squeezed shut, pain across his face, while Lance forced himself to stay put. Even if he wanted to get up and bolt to the older male’s side, he hung tight, Sophie caged in over him, quiet and nervous, while they watched the huge lightning god settle a good distance from Matt. The large, towering, creature slowly knelt down to one knee and a large hand reached out toward the trainer. Curled up around Matt’s back, blocking Lance’s view of the gym leader, and a low grumble sounded from the Legendary. Those red and white eyes narrowed and Matt’s weak breaths barely heard.

 

A few moments passed, agonized and heart stopping, before the god tilted their hand back a little and their other hand came down to assist. Both suddenly lifted into the air, Matt gone from the floor, and those ginormous appendages lifted to the creature’s face. Another soft, low, grumble echoed through the space, before the glow increased. Matt’s scream near blood curdling, the huge god suddenly spurred into action as the creature pulled their hands to their face and a large, bright, blinding light filled the space. Enough to force Lance’s eyes closed and for Sophie to escape from it down the stairs in fear. His Pokénav nearly dropped, before the light dissipated and the god came back into view.

 

Still knelt down on one knee, large hands still close to their face, and the bright glow now dulled. A low grumble sounded, soft, broken words followed. Too far away to hear, to high up enough to catch, but the tone was obvious.

 

That was Matt’s voice.

 

Slowly, agonizingly, Zekrom lowered their hands to the floor. Carefully tilted and dragged across the floor to rest Matt back against the granite, not a single bit of harm done to him, before those large hands moved away and red and white eyes turned to Lance. That gaze focused on him, boring into him, as the teen flinched and fell still. A low, deep, rumble echoed, before the creature looked back to Matt and nodded. Lance up on his feet and bolted for the gym leader as Sophie skittered back up the stairs and stood in his previous spot in worry.

 

“Matt!”

 

Soaked sneakers squeaked and slipped against the tile, before he collapsed down on his knees next to the gym leader and set his Pokénav on the floor next to him. Blue eyes instantly grazed over the older male’s form and not a single wound on him. The electrical scars still there, but the glow gone, and a weak smile on the Holt’s face.

 

“H-Hey.” Tears filled the Alolan natives eyes. Caramel hands reached out to pull the male close and welcome him to a light hug. Shaken, pale, fingers reached up to gently rest on his bicep and weakly grip his arm in return. “Don’t go crying over me.”

 

“You could’ve just died you idiot.” Lance wobbled out, before he slowly separated from the man and looked down at him in worry. “I could’ve watched you die.”

 

“W-Well, you called the right people.” The gym leader spoke as those dual colored eyes shifted up to look at the thunder god towered above them, still on one knee, and Lance followed. “Th-Thank you, Zekrom.”

 

A grumble filled the air, low and calm, while Sophie slowly moved across the floor toward them. The huge spider cautious of the god, but deemed it safe, as she settled in beside Lance and looked down at Matt in worry. The gym leader’s red and white eye slowly faded and bleed out to its natural color, before he shivered and nearly collapsed. Lance’s hands there to keep him steady and a weak smile on the older trainer’s face.

 

“Just take it easy, you-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but his life might still be in danger.” Spark spoke up, fingers waved as Lance turned back to the device and lifted it off the floor. Both trainers in view and the Leader leaned forward to study Matt. “Wow, clean and precise. As expected from a Legendary Pokémon.”

 

Zekrom huffed at the response, low and offended, while the blonde chucked and waved his hands.

 

“Sorry, you did a fantastic job Zekrom. Zapdos couldn’t have done better.” The praise seemed to appease the god as it relaxed and Spark’s expression turned serious. “That aside, how do you feel?”

 

Instantly Matt’s expression scrunched up, slight pain on his features, while he let out a shaky breath.

 

“E-Exhausted and…weird.” Matt spoke in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, while the blonde solemnly nodded and the woman and man behind him weakly smiled. “I-Is something wrong with me? Am I-?”

 

“You’re alive, kid. That’s what matters.” Spark spoke while he reached for his gloves and yanked one off. “What comes after is dependent on you.”

 

Slowly the fabric slipped off the male’s fingers and revealed the flesh underneath. Palm held up towards them and the lightning scars gouged into his flesh visible on the screen, identical to Matt’s.

 

“Y-You’re-”

 

“Bonded to the Legendary Electric Bird Zapdos, yes.” The Leader spoke, as both trainer’s eyes widened and the male sadly smiled a him. “While you’re bonded to the Legendary Electric God Zekrom.”

 

A deathly silence filled the air. Both trainers stark still, Sophie chittered in worry beside them, while the Leaders and Professor in front of them quietly waited. Zekrom quiet as well, till Matt looked up at the gigantic beast and his expression turned sad. The beast lowly grumbled in reply to his gaze.

 

“Matthew Holt, correct?” Another voice spoke up, as the pair turned their attention back to the Pokénav and the Leader in blue stepped a bit forward. A weak nod left the gym leader. “We got word of your disappearance after your father went missing here in Kanto. We sent out a search party to look for him from each of our teams, and once you arrived we sent a team out for you, but…”

 

“I n-never reached the meeting point.” Matt quietly spoke, expression tight, while Lance watched him in worry. “T-Team Rocket…”

 

Tears filled the gym leader’s eyes, fear in his gaze, while Lance held tightly to him and a soft glow pulsed through the electrical scars. Zekrom rumbled in worry while Sophie chittered.

 

“As we expected.” The man spoke, Blanche, as he frowned heavily. “And for you to end up in Unova…”

 

A weak smile fell over Matt’s face, before he let out a shaken breath and Spark set a hand on his fellow Leader’s shoulder.

 

“That aside, your father is safe Matt.” Amber hued hazel eyes widened at the man as his body twitched in an effort to move, but all it created was a wince from the male. “A fellow gym leader here, by the name of Takashi Shirogane, and a friend of his from another region found him in one of Team Rocket’s bases a few weeks back. Pidge was with the two men as well, and he’s long since recovered from the incident.”

 

“Wh-Where are they now?”

 

“Where are you?” Spark asked back, as Lance perked up.

 

“Route seven in Unova.” The teen spoke, as the man nodded and Professor Willow disappeared off the screen.

 

“Then back to Mistralton City and it’s Pokémon Center.” Spark ordered, as Lance called his Galvantula back to her ball and Matt weakly nodded. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

 

Without another word the line cut off. Lance’s Pokénav shoved back in his bag while the gym leader let out a shaken breath and tears rolled down his face.

 

“Matt?” The male slowly shook his head, exhaustion riddled through his form, while Zekrom’s hand reached out for them and Lance gave the god a nod. “Let’s get you to the Pokémon Center.”

 

No protests came from the gym leader. Not when Lance helped him onto the creature’s hand and settled down beside him. The huge Pokémon slowly rose to its full height and took off into the sky the next moment. The rain gone, the lightning and thunder no longer present, while the dark clouds laid permanent in the sky. A soft, calm, wind settled across the valley as Deerling and Zebstrika glanced up from the grasses to watch them pass overhead and toward the city out in the distance.

* * *

 “Matt!”

 

Arms enveloped the gym leader with the cry in happiness. Pidge held tight to her brother and the male weakly hugged her back. His muscles agitated and weak, his energy levels still low, but his condition stable. Machines hooked up around him and keeping track of it all, while fingers grasped onto his and hazel eyes lifted to meet his father’s. A look of relief on his face as Katie backed up a little to let their father hug him. The hold tight and strong, but full of love and relief.

 

“My son. You’re alive.”

 

“So are you.” Matt shakily spoke back, a weak smile on his face, as they parted and the gym leader leaned back against the raised mattress and pillows. “Shiro and Keith-”

 

“Came crashing into the base to my rescue.” His father spoke, a light chuckle in his voice, while Matt returned it weakly. “When they heard you disappeared as well they started raiding bases to find us. It didn’t take them long to find me. A little under a half hour. After I was safe their attention was on finding you.”

 

A small shake of the trainer’s head left him as his eyebrows furrowed and his father reached out to tightly hold his hands.

 

“I…I was already gone.” Matt quietly spoke, voice strained, while Pidge sat on the edge of the bed and leaned against him. “They had snuck me onto a ship and that was the last thing I remember before I was here in Unova. There…there was a different group. I don’t remember their logo, but they had me captive and keep talking about some DNA splice they acquired and…”

 

The rest trailed off. Shaken fingers pulled from his father’s to rest against his cheek and the slash there. Eyebrows furrowed in distress and a pulse of light ran up his body along the scars. Pidge instantly sat up beside him, eyes wide and focused on the brief flash of light on his skin, while his father’s eyes widened.

 

“Y-You’re-”

 

“So that’s how it happened.” The new voice had them all turned to it. Spark in the doorway and Lance just behind him, worry on the teen’s face as the Team Leader moved into the room.

 

“How what happened?” His father demanded as the blonde stopped at the foot of his bed and crossed his arms across his chest. The leather of his jacket crinkled with the movement. “What did they do to my son?”

 

“They forced a bond between a human and a Legendary Pokémon.” The man spoke as he yanked off his glove to flash his scarred palm at them. “It’s a new discovery that’s only been released to the public in the last year, but I’ve been bonded to Zapdos since I was a kid. The only difference between myself and Matt here is the process.”

 

“Process?” Matt asked, confusion in his tone, while Spark nodded and pointed to his hand.

 

“The process between Zapdos and myself was natural. I always had a connection with Pokémon and a fascination for them, and I protected them when they were in danger. I went overboard, always getting myself hurt in the process, but Zapdos found a kindred spark between us in that regard. The Legendary Bird came to me for a bonding pact and I didn’t hesitate to accept it. In return for the bond I lost feeling in my hands and gained these scars.” The other glove was yanked off to flash his other palm, scarred and marred across the flesh. “On the other side of the coin, you were forced into the bond with Zekrom.”

 

“Forced?” Pidge spoke up, while the blonde nodded and tapped at his own left cheek and Matt rubbed his fingers against the epicenter of his scars.

 

“The DNA splice you talked about, was a splice of Zekrom’s DNA. It was found by a researcher here and went missing nearly over a year ago. The police were never able to locate it, but if what you’re saying is correct, then we knew where it is now. Or at least a piece of it.” Slowly eyes gravitate to the bedridden gym leader and Matt harshly swallowed.

 

“Y-You’re saying…”

 

“The only way for a bond pact to be made is for the Legendary Pokémon to embed a piece of their DNA into their chosen trainer.” Spark solemnly spoke as he waved his hands, his palms out toward them, and Matt’s nails scrapped against his cheek. “Once contact is made the DNA mixes with our own and we’re bound till we die or our Legendary severs the connection. However, your case if different. Zekrom didn’t chose you. The DNA was forced into your body and the reaction turned deadly because your bonded Pokémon wasn’t present, nor did they initiate the bonding process. It most likely backfired on whoever did this to you and they tossed you aside to avoid any future damage done.”

 

“Wait, you’re saying someone spliced a piece of a Legendary Pokémon’s DNA into my son and…” The rest faded off as Spark nodded. Matt hunched into himself as Pidge gently rubbed his back and he older gym leader wiped at his eyes. Entire body shaking and tears spilled from his eyes. Flashes of colors and scenes blinked before his eyes, while a hand rested against his shoulder. “Matt?”

 

The male flinched back. Head collided back against the pillows and his father watching him in worry. Lance now further in the room, Kip on the top of his head, and Spark lightly frowned at him.

 

“Are you okay?” A shaky nod left the gym leader as he harshly swallowed. Spark studied him for a few moments, before Matt’s father turned to the blonde. “If all this is true, then how is Matt alive? The power behind that kind of pact-”

 

“Lance got Allura, from the Altean research center in Alola, to patch him through to us.” The blonde spoke, while the Alolan trainer waved his fingers at Matt’s family. “He found Matt in Celestial Tower on route seven, in the middle of a thunderstorm, and called her to talk to us. Luckily I was there in Professor Willow’s lab, or your son would be dead right now.”

 

A bout of silence followed, before the man leaned against the metal framing against the end of his hospital bed and frowned.

 

“The fact you survived long enough to get to that tower is impressive enough. We don’t know how long you’ve been fused with Zekrom’s DNA, but wherever you originally were wasn’t close to that tower, Matt. You’re lucky to be alive.” A shaken nod left the trainer, while his father frowned.

 

“If that’s the case, then is Matt even compatible with this Legendary Pokémon? If he isn’t then the backlas-”

 

“If he was able to survive long enough to get to that tower, he’s compatible.” Spark spoke up as he stood up straight and they locked gazes. “He would’ve died shortly after the fusion of DNA if he wasn’t, but the fact he was in that tower when Lance found him is proof enough. Zekrom wouldn’t have accepted him otherwise.”

 

“Accepted?! My son-!”

 

“Is human.” Spark spoke solemnly, eyebrows pinched, while he frowned. “It seems harsh for me to say aloud, but to a Pokémon like Zekrom Matt would’ve been nothing but a wounded animal if he wasn’t compatible. Something he wouldn’t hesitate to kill just to end his suffering under that power, and for you that’d be a blessing. That kind of pain-”

 

“Wait a second, you said-!” Lance spoke up, panic in his voice and on his face, while Spark’s eyebrows furrowed further.

 

“To let it play out. I never promised he’d make it.”

 

“So you-!”

 

“I prevented your son from living through one of the most painful deaths possible. Slowly being electrocuted till it split apart and minced his insides and his heart and brain stopped from the overload of power.” Spark bit out, a glare directed at the man and Matt frozen still. “If Zekrom determined he wasn’t compatible then his death would’ve been painless. The fact he’s compatible and breathing should be enough of a miracle. Be lucky I was available at all. I was supposed to be in Cerulean City yesterday night doing crowd control over a herd of Ekans threatening the residents. Candela took over it for me and took my second in command with her to take care of the situation so I could be here.”

 

A deathly silence fell over the room. Matt shaking against his sister and his father glaring at the Team Leader. A stern, unshakable, expression on Spark’s face and Lance quietly watching them all in worry and fear.

 

“S-So what happens now?” Matt shakily spoke, Katie’s hand on his back shifted to tightly hug him against her. “I-I survived. Now what do I do? Zekrom…”

 

Slowly Spark relaxed. His tense expression loosened to a sad frown and his father glanced toward him. Lance held onto the door handle like a lifeline and stuck in the doorway.

 

“You need to stay by Zekrom for now.” Spark spoke, eyebrows slowly furrowed, while Matt flinched. “I know that isn’t an ideal, but there isn’t much of a choice in the matter. You’re still beaten by the backlash of the forced connection and it wasn’t natural to begin with. Add on the fact it’s a brand new bond and you’re practically an infant learning to walk. If you left Zekrom’s range, or even Unova, the bond’s power would actively spark and you’d die instantly. Your body has taken enough damage that it won’t take much to finish you off. If you stay by Zekrom, they’ll help you learn to control the power and the balance between the two of you.”

 

“How long could that take?” His father asked, while Spark frowned and rubbed his chin in concentration.

 

“I’m not entirely sure to be honest. It was natural between Zapdos and myself.” The Leader spoke quietly. “Candela had to win over Moltres’s free spirit to get a handle over it. Prove her own power and dominance and that took a few years. Blanche took longer. He was brand new to Articuno’s bond when he met us and he lost control on multiple occasions, behind closed doors, and it took him a lot longer. With a forced bond like this I have no idea how long it could take. It depends on the both of them.”

 

“So my brother could be stuck here the rest of his life?” Pidge spoke up, voice shaken, and Spark opened his mouth. “How is that fair? He didn’t ask for this! He-”

 

“No one else can be forced into this though.” All eyes shifted to the shaken gym leader and his family looked at him in shock and worry. A sad look on Spark’s face. “Since I’m connected to Zekrom no one else can be bonded to them.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Matt-!”

 

“How long is the range?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I’m sure Zekrom returned to Celestial Tower for the meantime. That’s about ten miles from here.” Spark replied, while Matt nodded. “When possible it’d be best to move to Icirrus City, where Zekrom’s Dragonspiral Tower sits just outside the city. They’ll be more protected there and so will you.”

 

“Why does that matter?” Lance quietly asked, while the Leader glanced back at him. “No one would go near a damaged tower, especially in this storm.”

 

“For now. When word gets around that Zekrom has been spotted at Celestial Tower every trainer in the region will encroach on the tower for a chance to catch the Legendary Pokémon.”

 

“And if someone caught Zekrom?” His father asked, while Spark heavily frowned.

 

“They’ll have control over not only one of the strongest Electric Pokémon in existence, but also your son’s life.” Wide eyes focused on the blonde and the man looked at him sadly. “Bonds like this are dangerous, because we are literally tethered to our Legendary Pokémon, but it grants us the power to protect our home in an hour of crisis and keep ourselves safe in dangerous situations…but it’s also a curse. We place our trust in our bonded partner and their power and trust them to prevail in any battle thrown at them. If they were to be caught by a trainer our lives would be in danger, because not only can they use our partner as they please, but they hold our lives in their hands.”

 

“Why can’t you just catch Zapdos then?” Pidge asked, while blue eyes sparked yellow and she flinched.

 

“Our bonds are created through trust. If I were to catch Zapdos I’d be throwing out trust aside, because it’d look I don’t trust them to fight on their own and prevail. Besides, Zapdos and myself aren’t just partners. We’re old friends and our bond is the strongest out of the Leaders. I’d be an insult to do such a thing.”

 

“S-Sorry.” The glare slowly faded from the male’s face and the blonde sighed.

 

“That aside, moving to Icirrus city will keep both of you safer. Dragonspiral Tower is Zekrom’s home and countless guardians keep watch over the tower. Not to mention Zekrom is at its most powerful there. You can trust your new partner to stay safe while you recover.”

 

A nod left Matt and the Leader reached over to rest his bare, rough fingers against his. No real pressure on his hand or grasp given. A true sign he couldn’t feel Matt’s hand.

 

“And if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me, Matt. Lance has my number and if anything happens I’ll be there to help unless something happens in Kanto.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Lance asked, while the Leader stood up and nodded. His palms slightly glown with a yellow light and not even registered for the man.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. As much as I want to stay, I can’t. Blanche called me this morning after we got here and told me Team Rocket is on the move again.” Spark spoke, hands pulled up as he stared down at the glow and yanked his gloves on over it. “I need to get back before things get out of hand and our birds need to be called to battle. In the meantime Candela and Blanche are moving in and Shiro has joined them to help in the effort. I can’t stay much longer.”

 

“Thank you.” Blue eyes glanced back at him and Matt weakly smiled. “You came all the way out here and-”

 

“To make sure you were alright and bring your family here.” Spark finished, a smile flashed at him while Matt weakly mirrored it. “I know it’s a lot to handle and the other Leaders didn’t take it well when they found out either. So I thought it’d be best if I came to explain it. Besides, electricity is my element.”

 

The grin and thumb pointed at his chest had Matt lightly chuckled and the man smiled at him fondly.

 

“It’ll be a long road ahead of you, Matt, but Zekrom is blessed to have a trainer like you as a bond partner.” Hazel eyes blinked at the man in surprise and the man shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ve heard of your gym leader position in Mossdeep and you’re nearly undefeated, but your Pokémon are well loved and cared for. An untamable dragon and electric-type like Zekrom will be a great challenge for you to befriend, but it’ll be worth it for the both of you. I wish you luck.”

 

A slowly, gradually, a real bright smile stretched across Matt’s face. A nod left him as Spark returned the smile and waved as he headed out.

 

“Thank you, Spark.”

* * *

 Days after Spark left Matt’s father had to leave. His research called him back, a new, life changing, discovery on the horizon and Matt made him. The man insisting on staying, because Matt hadn’t improved much, but the gym leader convinced him. His father needed to be there to help with the research, to help make leaps and bounds in Pokémon care, and they needed his father to do it. So he left, back to Kanto and into the escorted care of Shiro and Keith.

 

Then Pidge, Matt’s younger sister, had no choice but to leave. Their shared gym’s challengers far too steep to risk any further delay. The Hoenn gym committee itself the ones to call the younger trainer, begging her to come back, while Matt agreed with them. The older gym leader more than relieved to hear his team had been recovered from the Team Rocket base, thanks to a trainer named Keith, and returned back to the gym’s sanctuary. The new bonded trainer asked his sister to have one of their substitutes take Matt’s place, a man named Rolo, and wished her luck. The male promised to call her when he was better…however, it took far longer than any of them expected.

 

Days turned into a week. Then several, before Matt finally started to improve. The color returned to his skin, the sparked glow that appeared across his scars fewer and fewer in between, till the man was able to sit up in the bed on his own. The first thing he asked of the staff in the Pokémon Center, since he had been there, to transfer him to Icirrus City. Much to their protests Matt didn’t listen, insisted they move him now, while Lance quietly watched and held his hands up when the woman asked him to talk some sense into the male. A shake of the head all he could give them, and now here they were. In a helicopter in Mistralton Cities runway, and the pair of them in the helicopter. Matt beside him, on a gurney and more than displeased, while a nurse sat on the gym leader’s other side. Two trainers across from them, in case they needed protection, and their pilot.

 

“Take off in five seconds.” The pilot spoke through their headsets, while the engine fired up and the blades started to turn. “And off we go.”

 

Slowly, steadily, they lifted from the ground and into the air. Dark clouds in the sky, but no rain or thunder in the sky, as they slowly moved forwards and toward route seven. The people across the runway slowly retreated with their departure and the plains of grass and mountains laid ahead of them. Celestial Tower miles out, while Pokémon disappeared into hiding places at the noise of the transportation vehicle. Minutes passed, before a loud, distorted, cry echoed through the air. Both trainer’s across from them instantly on high alert, hands on a Pokéball on their belt and eyes narrowed into the sky.

 

“I can hear them.” Matt spoke, tone a whisper across the line, before a black shape shot out of the Tower. “Incoming, not a hostile.”

 

“Excuse me? Not a- AH!” One of the trainer’s demanded, before they yelped.

 

Zekrom beside their craft, floated in the air, and a red eye focused on the gym leader laying down. A deep huff echoed through the air, before Matt weakly smiled and waved at the huge dragon. That red eye darted away from the trainer, before the huge Legendary suddenly disappeared and shot ahead of their craft. A heavy sigh left Matt as he frowned and stared up at the helicopter ceiling, while the two trainers stared at Matt like he’d grown a second head.

 

“Don’t think he likes me all that much.”

 

“He’ll warm up to you.” Lance spoke as hazel eyes shifted to him and the water-type lover leaned against the arm rest on his seat. “Your Flygon loved you to death when I fought it.”

 

“That’s because I grew up with Goly.” Matt frowned, a pout on his face, while the trainers across from them just stared. “He’s been my partner for years.”

 

“Then you grow up with Zekrom.” Hazel eyes darted to him and Lance smiled at the gym leader. “You’re stuck with them after all. Learn to grow up with them too.”

 

A bright smile beamed up at him. The pilot warned them of their descent as they slowly hovered over their landing pad and started to lower toward the ground. Matt’s fingers wiggled as Lance lightly laughed and leaned over to hold the gym leader’s hand. Their fingers tightly clasped together as they touched down and the nurses and doctor met them. Everything a blur as Matt was whisked away to his new room and Lance glanced off into the distance. A huge, tall, tower off the edge of the chilly city and a black shape settled on top of it. A low toned, distorted, cry echoed out towards him as the trainer flashed the Legendary a thumbs up and dashed into the Pokémon Center for warmth.

 

A silent: _I’ll be sure to look after him_ lost with the chilly breeze.

 

Which led to the present. With Lance seated in an uncomfortable chair, beside Matt’s bed, and the gym leader asleep. Kip rested beside the man on the bed, curled up between his hip and wrist, and Sophie on the other side of the room, her multiple eyes focused on Matt in wonder, focused on the scar on his cheek, and Whinnie in Lance’s lap. The Whimsicott comfortably settled on his legs and still while Lance dragged a brush through her cotton fluff. Dirt, leaves, twigs, and debris plucked from the fluff and dropped into the trash can to his right. A soft song hummed low under his breath and Whinnie’s eyes closed at the melody.

 

They’d been here for over a week and Matt was finally close to recovery. A few more days and the doctor would let him leave the Pokémon Center. Something that was both a relief and a worry for the pair of them. Matt had done well to avoid the subject, but the gym leader had no real place to go after he was released. Now stuck to the Unova region and tethered to the Legendary dragon that still sat on the top of Dragonspiral Tower. No doubt patiently waiting for Matt to make his next move. To see if the gym leader would join him in the tower or see how far he could go before he fell out of the Pokémon’s range. Either choice would determine their relationship going forward and Lance was a little on edge. The last thing he wanted was an angry Legendary Dragon flying down from the heavens to argue with Matt, but then again any friendship with a new Pokémon started out shaky.

 

On the other side of the coin, Lance had no idea what he was going to do once Matt was released from the Pokémon Center’s care and while he wanted to stay beside the man currently in bed, he knew it wasn’t ideal. The gym leader needed to spend time with Zekrom and get to know them, bond together, and that wasn’t something that could be done easily with outsiders in the way and Lance was very much an outsider in this situation. Someone who had been there to help initiate and witness their bond, but wasn’t apart of it himself, and Matt deserved to have quality alone time with the huge electric god. To really learn to work with the beast and control what new found powers he had just required. If anything, Lance didn’t fit into the equation, but it seemed shitty to just up and leave Matt behind to go back to his Pokémon journey. He knew this wasn’t easy on the older trainer and his stress and uncertain attitude lately had made it quite obvious.  

 

Matt wasn’t looking forward toward that day as much as Lance was.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” Blue eyes looked up from the brush in Whinnie’s fluff and toward the door. A nurse in the doorway and a hesitant smile on her face. “I’m sorry to bother you, but the doctor asked I check over Mr. Holt and I hate to ask this but…”

 

Her gaze shifted around the room at his partners and Lance quickly got to his feet. Whinnie held tight to his hoodie while Sophie blinked at him and Kip whined in protest.

 

“Right, sorry. We’ll head out into the hall. Come on, guys.” Lance spoke as Sophie skittered over to the other side of the room and picked up his bag with her jaws. Kip hopped onto the huge spider’s back, before they all exited the room and the woman gave him a thankful smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

The click of the door had a sigh pulled past Lance’s lips. Eyebrows furrowed slightly while Whinnie cooed up at him and patted his cheek. Kip frowned at him in annoyance and huffed, while Sophie looked around the halls in curiosity.

 

“Stay, Sophie.” Lance ordered the moment the Galvantula moved a leg out. A jolt wracked through her as she chittered and sunk lower to the ground. “I know you want to explore, but you might freak a few people out. Keep Kip warm, please.”

 

“Kip, kip!”

 

“You complained about having to move.” Lance frowned, while the Mudkip puffed out his cheeks and settled into Sophie’s fur contently. Blue eyes focused back on the door and Whinnie’s gaze followed after his.

 

“Vree, Vreee?”

 

“I’m alright, Whinnie.”

 

“Mud, kip, kip.” The deadpanned reply had Lance glared at the little mud fish Pokémon and a single open eyes stared at him. “Ki-”

 

“I'm not worried about Matt.”

 

“Kip, Kip. Mud.”

 

“Or jealo-!”

 

A crash sounded. Every set of eyes in the hall focused on the door and Kip suddenly standing on Sophie’s back.

 

“Maybe she dropped someth-”

 

A yelp followed and Sophie let out a chittered growl. One long leg slammed into the door and flung off its hinges as Whinnie jumped out of Lance’s arms and the trainer dashed into the room. Blue eyes quickly darted across the room, before they settled on the bed and the nurse trying to hold Matt down. The gym leader struggling against the woman’s grip on his face and her wrist with a syringe in it. His scars pulsed erratically with that blue light and his left eye flickered from hazel to red and white in a panic.

 

“Matt! Kip!”

 

Without a single move command his partner leapt off Sophie and onto his shoulder. Little legs launched off him and toward the woman as her head whipped towards their direction and Sophie launched an Electroweb in their direction. Lance ducked and slid under the attack, feet slammed into the wall to stop a collision with the painted drywall, while the nurse dodge both assaults and reached behind her. Kip landed on the bed beside Matt, eyes narrowed and little rear raised up, while Sophie blocked the doorway from the hallway and charged another Electroweb. The previous attached to the wall and sparked against the now cracked surface.

 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, gaze focused on the woman, but the question directed at the gym leader as Matt slowly sat up and winced. The Alolan native slowly risen to his own feet and fingers curled around one of his Pokéballs.

 

“As alright as I can be.” Matt replied. The glow across his skin slowly faded and his breathing a little heavy. “Who are you?”

 

No reply left the woman. Her eyes narrowed at them, before a light flashed behind her and Lance’s eyes widened. His mouth open to call out commands to his partners, the Pokéball curled in his fingers yanked from his belt to throw, before a heavy weight slammed into him and a cracking sound echoed in his ears. Matt yelled for him, while a strong, and slightly slick grip tightened around the teen’s chest and hips. A wince pulled across his features and a low, dangerous, hiss rattled in his eardrums as blue eyes opened and widened at the fangs barred in his face. A huge, gapping, mouth directed at him and electricity sparked off the sharp ends of those teeth.  
  
“Lanc-!”

 

“Move and he dies.” The woman threatened, as the huge Eelektoss tightened his grip around the younger and Lance let out a yelp. The Pokémon’s long arms wrapped tightly around the upper half of his body and the claws on its hands dangerously close to his legs. A red eye bore into him and a shiver ran down the teen’s spine. “He’ll make it out alive as long as you come with me.”

 

“Fat chance.” Lance bit out, blue eyes glared at the woman, while the grip around his body tightened and his Pokémon let out cries of worry. Matt’s hazel eyes locked on him and the scars across the left side of his body lit up from the stress. Fingers fisted in the sheets and his eye flickered between colors. “And don’t you give into her M-AH!”

 

A charge of electricity shot through him. A heavy, deep, hiss sounded in his ear while Matt yelled for him. Pain wracked through every nerve in his body and his hearing shot, while the woman spoke again. The gym leader’s attention on her, panic and worry on his face, while Lance yelled for him. Kip frozen in fear for his safety, his little partner shaken beside the older trainer on the bed, while Sophie kept Whinnie back in the hall away from the scene. Her three sets of eyes narrowed dangerously and electricity sparkled across her fur. Lance’s yells ignored in favor of the two’s talk, before the Eelektoss’s mouth opened dangerously wide and the teen fell still. Matt’s gaze on him in an instant and electricity sparked off those fangs. The Alolan native’s heartbeat skyrocketed, before everything was thrown into chaos.

 

The moment the Eelektoss dove in for the strike, Lance’s blue eyes were focused on Matt. The gym leader who was stuck in that bed, scars glowed a bright blue, and his eye flickered in panic. The single seconds before the attack could connect the moment that left eye turned a crimson red and stark white and electricity filled the air. Shot and crashed into the walls, smashed into the huge Pokémon around the young trainer, and a huge, distorted, cry rattled the very ground beneath their feet. The woman’s eyes wide in horror, while her Pokémon’s grip around Lance suddenly went slack and it crashed into the wall beside him. The teen’s balance offset as he stumbled forward and an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist. A huge earthquake rattled the ground, while a low growl echoed and blue eyes caught the glow to his left. His blue eyes shifted to find a pale hand around his waist and glowing blue lines etched into their flesh. The teen suddenly turned the other direction to find Matt beside him, standing up and supporting him, and both his eyes a crimson red and stark white.

 

“ ** _You’re the one that won’t make it out of here alive._ ** ” The echoed, distorted, voice that left Matt’s mouth had a shiver ran down the younger trainer’s spine. Those dangerous eyes narrowed as electricity sparked through the air and the woman collapsed onto the ground in fear. Kip and his Pokémon now huddled together at the door and as close to the floor as possible. “ ** _To have the gall to threatened my bonded like this. You have no right to leave this space._ **”

 

Blue eyes slowly widened up at the male next to him. A red eye glanced at him for a moment, before it darted away and the grip around him tightened. The woman beyond afraid and pressed against the wall in terror as a huge commotion echoed in the hall.

 

“ ** _You-_ **”

 

“I’m alright, Zekrom.” In an instant those red and white eyes where on him. Gaze wide as Lance harshly swallowed and gave the currently possessed man a soft smile. “I’m okay. I’m not hurt. See?”

 

A hand gestured to his unharmed body and those eyes studied him from head to toe. Moments passed, before those eyes glanced away from him and to the woman frozen against the wall. One of Lance’s hands hesitantly reached out to rest against Matt’s right shoulder and the god’s attention back on him.

 

“So don’t hurt her. She didn’t-”

 

“ ** _She threatened to kil-_ **”

 

“But she didn’t.” Lance cut in, a jolt ran through him when those eyes narrowed. “Y-You came just in time. I’m alright. I promise.”

 

A huff left Matt’s lips. A small smirk pulled across Lance’s lips as the god looked away from him and looked at the woman more calmly. The action like a disinterested child.

 

“ ** _Fine. Leave or I end you_ ** **.** ”

 

It took mere seconds for the woman to scramble for her feet and bolt out the door. Sophie moved out of the doorway for her, and calm as she passed, before an Electroweb shot out into the hallway and a gasp followed. A happy chitter left the huge spider, while Lance lightly chuckled and the fingers around his waist tightened. Blue eyes focused back on Matt and the god currently in control of him. Those eyes focused on him.

 

“ ** _You aren’t hurt?_ ** ” A shake of the head left the trainer as he cautiously stepped out of the hold on him and let those eyes look over him once more. The teen turned around so all angles could be viewed, before the god looked away from him and huffed. “ ** _Good. I thought he was in peril. To think you were his true worry._ **”

 

“Thank you.” Red eyes glanced back at him and Lance gave the creature in control a warm smile. “Really, thank you Zekrom.”

 

A huff left those lips again, before they sat on the bed.

 

“ ** _Bring him outside. It’s safer at the tower._ **”

 

“Can do.” Lance replied, before the glow across Matt’s scars faded and his eyes returned to normal. The orbs rolled back into his head and the gym leader collapsed back on the bed as Lance panicked and scrambled forward. “Matt!”

 

Fingers checked for a pulse. One easily found under his fingertips, soft, stable, breaths escaped those lips, before Lance relaxed and Sophie walked into the room. A smile directed at his partners, while a low rumble filled the air and Lance sighed.

 

“Impatient much?” Blue eyes glanced over at the huge spider and Kip climbed down off her back to bark at him. “Let’s go get Matt outside before the Legendary dragon decides we’re taking too long.”

 

The light joke had chuckles filled the air as Sophie moved forward to help and Kip barked useless orders at him along the way. Whinnie till held tight to her hair brush and her hand instantly in his the moment they headed out the door.

* * *

A soft silence echoed as Matt slowly opened his eyes. A deep breath fallen past his lips as he shifted and blinked up at the dark ceiling above him. Eyebrows slowly furrowed at the change of color, before everything came rushing back at him. A jolt instantly wracked through his body, before a tail slapped him in the face and he fell still. Hazel eyes shifted down, and nearly cross eyed, to find Kip asleep on his chest.

 

The little mud fish Pokémon fast asleep and curled up in the mountain of blankets overtop of him. Caramel fingers rested beside Kip’s form as Matt’s gaze slowly followed them down and over to the trainer nestled into his side. Lance fast asleep against his chest, bundled up in the pile of blankets, and cushioned by what Matt had to guess was the largest pillow he’d ever laid on. Soft rays of light fluttered in and brushed against the Alolan trainer’s form, before the movement of a huge shape caught Matt’s attention out of the corner of his gaze. Hazel orbs lifted to find Zekrom seated across the vast, granite, space and red and white eyes focused on him.

 

 _“You’re awake.”_ Zekrom’s voice echoed in his head, calm and collected, while Matt sent a hum back out into the dark void of his mind. _“He was worried about you.”_

 

Hazel eyes blinked at the Legendary Pokémon in surprise, before they shifted back to the teen fast asleep beside him and curled against him.

 

 _“Kept insisting I make sure you were alright. When you were the one worried over his well being.”_ A soft flush dusted across his cheeks at the comment and a huff echoed in his head. _“He went as far as to make sure I didn’t kill that human too.”_

 

“What?” Hazel eyes turned back to the god across the room and their head turned away from him. Gaze focused out the window. “You mean the nur-”

 

_“She aimed to kill him and he made me spare her. Foolish.”_

 

“Smart.” Red and white eyes turned back to him and Matt looked down at the teen beside him. “I’d be upset if you did kill her and more people would could after us. It’s better she lived and dealt with the fear you most likely placed in her.”

 

A moment of silence fell over the room, before the god huffed.

 

 _“He also insisted you were comfortable, as if it mattered, and…”_ Zekrom continued on. Things listed off as Matt smiled down at the teen curled up against him. Sunlight brushed against his hair and created a gold hue across his locks, while a small groan filled the air and Lance shifted against him. _“He even went into a rant with the small one about how he doesn’t care for you like his partner insisted.”_

 

Hazel eyes suddenly widened as they bolted toward the dragon and that gaze focused out toward the huge balcony that led to the outside world. The sun just starting to rise over the snow covered mountains. 

 

_“Which I find false. He complained enough about your wellbeing to make it more fact than fiction.”_

 

Matt blinked at the huge creature. Mouth nearly hung open as red eyes glanced at him and that black head tilted.

 

_“What?”_

 

“Y-You…” Fingers pressed against the gym leader’s mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. His next words chosen carefully as Zekrom patiently waited. “Thank you for protecting him and you can keep talking if you want. My sister rants about anything and everything under the sun.”

 

A huff instantly filled the air and the huge dragon looked away from him. Eyes narrowed as they slowly stood and his tail settled across the floor.

 

_“I’m not ranting, bonde-”_

 

“Matt. Matthew Holt.”

 

 _“Matt…I’m not ranting.”_ Hands raised up in defense, before the god slowly walked to the balcony as quietly as he could and took off into the sky. _“Stay here. The town is restless from yesterday.”_

 

“Translation, you’re safe in the tower.” Matt lightly chuckled to himself, before Lance shifted against him and whined. Hazel orbs shifted down to witness the teen slowly open his eyes and blink sleepily out into the room. A few moments passed, before Lance glanced upwards and Matt smiled. “Morning, Lance.”

 

In an instant the teen suddenly sat up straight. Cheeks flushed and a stutter past his lips, as he ran his fingers through his hair and Kip huffed in annoyance on Matt’s chest.

 

“M-Morning, Matt! Are you alright? You feeling alright?” Lance quickly spoke, while the gym leader fondly smiled and picked up Kip so he could sit up. “Sorry, let me-.”

 

“I’m fine, Lance. Really.” Matt spoke up, while the Alolan native halted in his reach for his partner and the Mudkip relaxed in Matt’s hands. “Feel better than I have in the past weeks combined.”

 

A relieved look feel over the teen’s face as Matt quietly watched him. A happy smile on his face, before the teen glanced out into the vast space and his expression fell.

 

“Lanc-”

 

“I should go grab my coat and get you breakfast.” The trainer spoke, as he stood up and tossed the blankets onto Matt’s lap. Feet pattered across the granite and a hand yanked his bag and coat off the floor as he toed on his shoes. “Probably get you some snacks and easy to eat food too. You’ll be stuck up here for awhile till everyone calms down from yesterday. You…”

 

The rest faded from his hearing. Hazel eyes focused on the caramel skinned trainer and the sad look on his face. His body tense, closed in, as he pulled his coat on and settled his messenger bag over his chest. Fingers held tightly to the strap and eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. Tone hesitant and weak.

 

Lance wasn’t going to stay. The moment he came back with whatever he was going to buy, probably a massive amount of food in his grasp, and his wallet empty, he was going to turn his back on Matt and never look back. It was written across his face and Matt didn’t blame him in the slightest.

 

He was the one that pushed Lance away in the first place. When his father went missing in Kanto Matt hadn’t hesitated to gather his things and ignore his mother and sister’s warnings. Their concerns and fears, while he stuffed everything he needed in his backpack and grabbed his team’s Pokéballs. His Pokénav laid innocently on his desk and his chest ached as he stared at it. The gym leader aware he might not be able to call the other trainer again once he left apparent, but the idea of it being their last call for awhile painful…yet he still did it. Picked up the stupid thing and called Lance, shoulders heavy with emotion, and tried his best to smile. Tried his best to make a conversation, with the trainer he found to mean more than a friend to him, and at every turn Lance asked him what was wrong. Poked and prodded at the one thing he didn’t want to think about in that moment, till he said goodbye and hung up.

 

In Lance’s eyes it probably looked like he pushed the Alolan trainer out of his life. Clearly came across as if he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, and his following disappearance after proved it, but it reality it wasn’t like that at all. He didn’t want to get Lance caught up in the stupid, dangerous, thing he was about to do and he paid the price for it. Lance’s trust and friendship, as well as his own freedom.

 

It’d probably be ages before could even think of leaving Icirrus’ Cities outskirts, let alone travel amongst the region without Zekrom close by, and while he was going to be stuck here Lance was going to leave him behind without a single goodbye and a heavy heart. All and all, it wasn’t right. And if what Zekrom said was right, he couldn’t let it end like this. Lance would never be able to settle if he stayed silent.

 

“You’ll probably nee-”

 

“Us.” Lance suddenly halted in his trek towards the huge double doors to the vast room. Shoulders tense and Kip glanced up at Matt in surprise. “How about the two of us have breakfast together?”

 

Slowly the teen hunched into himself and Kip gapped up at him.

 

“A-And maybe you can stop by once and awhile. Have lunch with me or something.” Slowly Lance turned back to look at him and Matt glanced down at Kip in his hands and the little eyes blinked at him in surprise and shock. “I-if you want. You know, to catch up or something. If you have time to. I’ll be a bit out of the way for you when you beat the gym leader here and I know you hate the cold, but I’d enjoy the company. If you want to visit and-”

 

Footsteps echoed through the room at a fast pace. Kip scrambled from his hold as Matt turned toward the noise and Lance tackled him into a hug. The pair of them collided back against the huge cushion, blankets spilled from Matt’s lap, while Lance held tightly to him and his huge coat squished against him.

 

“Lanc-?”

 

“You mean it?” The quiet voice had a soft smile across Matt’s face as he pulled the teen close and Lance looked up at him. Blue eyes locked with hazel as Matt nodded.

 

“I mean it. I’d hate to never see my favorite Alolan Champion again.” A flush dusted across Lance’s cheeks, his mouth open to protest the title, before he leaned forward to press his lips against the teen’s forehead and the younger fell still. Eyes wide as saucers. “And the person I cherish most of all.”

 

A sniffle filled the air as tears filled those blue eyes. Lance’s lower lip wobbled heavily, before he had a lap full of the smaller trainer and a face buried into his neck. Kip gapped at them and Zekrom standing on the balcony in slight surprise.

 

“I cherish you, too, Matt.”

 

_“Oh Arceus, please don’t make out please.”_

 

“Kip! Kip! Mud!”

 

“I’m not gunna make out with him!”

 

“Who said I was going to make out with him?!”

 

They both yelled at once, cheeks flushed, before they both blinked and looked at once another. Laughter filled the air moments later and their foreheads pressed together. Lips inches forward, before a soft kiss was shared.

 

The sun risen above the mountains and a new beginning underway.


	3. Shifters For Every Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where being a shifter is punishable by death, getting captured is high up on the Avoid doing this list. What does Matt do? He gets captured. The only thing worse than getting captured might be watching your lover do something stupid that could end up in his death.
> 
> A snapshot into a reality, where maybe things might work out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who came off hiatus just in time to join in on the 200th fic fun! This bitch! This oneshot kind of came to me while listening to Celine Dion (random I know) but I decided to run with it. Will it be continued somewhere else in the future? Who knows? But anyway, here’s a glimpse at Latte in this universe I created!

Matt watches helpless as the soldiers obscure a burning Lance. They surround the boy and he sees Lance fall as they overwhelm him.

Matt struggles against his bonds further. He needs to reach Lance. He needs to help Lance.

Lance can’t die here. The world needs him.

Matt needs him.

There is no longer any sign of Lance, only the struggling mass of soldiers.

Matt sags against the ropes tying him to the pillar behind him. He sees his sister and their friends fighting for their lives and his. He hears Hunk’s yells and Keith’s battle cry. He hears Shiro commanding the reinforcements they needed ages ago. He hears these things and even though he knows they’ll get him out, he lets himself go numb.

What else can he do when the love of his life is dead under that mass of enemy soldiers?

He feels arms tug on the ropes holding him to the pillar. He feels the ropes fall away. He stares and stares at the group of soldiers now moving away from where Lance most certainly lies dead. He falls to his knees. The arms pull him up and drag him away, he doesn’t resist but his eyes never leave the last place he saw Lance.

His wonderful Lance, fighting tooth and nail to save him. To keep him from being stoned to death for the crime of being alive. Just as Lance would have been if they had managed to capture him instead of killing him.

He’s still being dragged away, the grip on his arms is tight but not bruising, it’s probably Shiro, getting him to safety.

They make it to the edge of the square before they notice the unnatural energy emanating from the centre, near the pillar Matt had been tied to.

Matt doesn’t register it right away, but the mark on his neck burns. It burns and burns and burns until a ball of light comes into view in between the soldiers still clumped around where Lance fell.

The light grows. It grows and overtakes the soldiers in the immediate vicinity. It grows and overtakes everyone.

The screaming starts.

The team stops mid-escape to watch the chaos unfold. Soldiers come running from around the light, fire quickly eating into their skin and clothes.

The screaming continues but it isn’t normal. It doesn’t sound human, it’s almost birdlike.

“What the hell is that!” Pidge yells pointing to the center of the ball of light which has shrunk from its previous size.

The light continues to shrink as the screaming gets louder and louder until finally the screaming stops.

The light takes the shape of a lone figure, floating just above the ground with two massive wings spread out behind them. All the soldiers that had been consumed by the light are gone. There is no trace of anyone who had made direct contact with it and the team gazes on in horror as those close enough to be set ablaze, fall to the flames.

The light fades as the figure falls to the ground.

The mark on Matt’s neck stops burning.

He breaks free of Shiro’s grip and runs into the square, ignoring the protests of his friends.

“Lance!”

He skids to a stop and falls to his knees in front of the crumpled form of his lover. He gathers the other man into his arms and holds him close. Lance’s breathing is laboured but he seems to be in as good of health as can be expected.

The team come running to the pair, confusion, and fear on their faces as they take in the massive golden wings sprouting from Lance’s back. Matt ignores the looks and continues to cradle his lover in his arms.

“Matt? What the hell just happened?” Keith asks from somewhere to Matt’s left.

“I don’t really know. Lance will have to explain but first we need to get him out of here. Shiro, can you help me carry him?” Shiro nods and they get Lance up and onto Shiro’s back before making a hasty exit from the square and away from any watching eyes.

* * *

 

Lance lays unconscious for three days after the incident. In those three days, everyone comes to one conclusion.

Lance isn’t a normal shifter.

Matt stays near his lover’s bedside, he moves rarely and only when someone he trusts is there to watch Lance. Hunk and him switch off the most.

“He always refused to tell us what he was. I always thought it was because it was something stupid like a dire mouse or something, not whatever released that much raw power. He literally disintegrated the soldiers near him.” Pidge mumbles in the late afternoon on the third day.

“There was a reason I never said anything Pidgeon.” Lance mumbles quietly in reply.

Matt jumps at the sound of his lover’s voice and dashes quickly from the window over to the rousing man on the bed.

“It better be a damn good one Lance.” Keith adds as he walks into the room. The wolf’s ears are visible, belying how truly worried he is for his friend.

“Hey Mullet. I promise it’s a good one.” He looks at Matt and smiles softly, “Sorry for making you worry Matt.”

Matt notices the relieved tears streaming down his cheeks and flings himself against Lance’s chest.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again you asshole! I thought you were dead!” he cries into the other shifter’s chest.

Lance does his best to lift his sore arms and wrap them around the panther shifter to hold him close.

The rest of the team must have heard the commotion because they come barreling into the room with worried looks on their faces.

“Lance! You’re awake!” Hunk exclaims before he too rushes to Lance’s bedside.

“You bet Hunk, nothing can keep me down for long!”

Lance looks all his friends in the eye, watching the relief that melts the stress from their shoulders. Shiro breaks the comfortable silence.

“Lance? What happened?”

“Well, that’s a bit of a long story.” He looks at Matt still crying into his chest, “Matt, love, I need to sit up for this, can you help me?” Matt nods into his chest before moving back to help the younger man sit up.

Once Lance is comfortable, he turns his attention back to his gather friends who have all found somewhere to either sit or lean.

“Well, I guess the first thing is you need to know what kind of shifter I am for this to make any sense. I’m from a southern island off the continent, there’s a lot of avian shifters down there but specifically the mythical kind.” Lance pauses to let the implications of this statement sink in.

“My family is a very proud line, born from the avian lines of the Eastern Sea. We’re a family of many kinds, my sisters for instance are sirens, like in the old Greek myths the humans know. Never challenge them to a singing contest. My oldest brother is a gryphon and my other brother managed to somehow get a hippogriff shift. My parents are basic avians with some rich family history. All my siblings and I have shifts of the four main elements, my sisters got water, my brothers were wind and earth respectively. I got fire, and in a family with a history of mythological shifters, there were two possibilities for me either a sunhawk or a phoenix.” Lance pauses once more to clear his throat and Matt hands him a glass of water.

“Now you’re all guessing one or the other but here’s the thing, I somehow got both? I’m not sure how it works, and neither is my family. My basic shift is the sunhawk, which is awesome, but when I’m in mortal peril or if I’m dying, my shift isn’t voluntary and it’s full-blown phoenix power. I have no control whatsoever over the power levels or what happens when I shift. I try not to end up in those situations very often.”

“So, the soldiers overwhelming you put you in enough mortal peril that you shifted, and the resulting power was so much that you vaporised them and burnt alive anyone else too close?” Pidge asks.

Lance looks away quickly, “That’s the gist of it.”

Matt looks at his lover, there’s something more to it then that, he can feel it.

“You weren’t in mortal danger, were you?”

Lance looks at Matt sheepishly.

“You were dying.” Allura adds from Shiro’s right side.

Lance nods, “They got me good with a couple swords, I was bleeding out when I felt the burning start.” Lance puts a hand to the mark on the back of his neck.

Matt touches the mark on the side of his neck.

Wait a minute.

“My mark started burning when you shifted.” Matt realizes.

Lance turns sharply to look at Matt, “It burned?”

Matt nods quickly.

“Does that mean?” Lance whispers in disbelief.

Matt and Lance lock eyes and Matt smiles softly. He nods and Lance’s face lights up at the realization.

“Your marks match up?” Hunk asks with a knowing smirk on his face.

They nod.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t see that coming. We’ll leave you two alone for a bit” Coran says, ushering the protesting team out of the room.

Once the door is closed and locked behind them, Matt turns to Lance.

“So, soulmates huh?” Matt gives Lance the most roguish smile he can.

The younger man blushes bright red and nods, “Yeah, guess so.”

“In that case—” Matt moves closer to Lance, still giving him a sultry look. He slaps him hard on the arm “—Don’t you ever do that to me again! I was worried sick and if you ever do something so recklessly stupid again, phoenix or no, I will castrate you Lance McClain! Do you hear me!”

Lance ducks under the angry assault of his soulmate. His soulmate! He definitely wasn’t planning on getting into anymore crazy situations, but knowing now what would happen to Matt if anything did happen? Yeah, he’s not leaving this crazy panther’s side for the next forever.


End file.
